Steve
Steve Harris is somewhat the antagonist but becomes the deutragonist later in the Perfection and the Hacker series. He used to live in Cocoville of Wild World County but decided to move to North Creek in City Folk County. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, he's Mariah's husband. The CEO and owner of a giveaway. The father of Steven Junior and Kristen. Brother to Bob. Uncle to Troy. Adopted brother/brother-in-law to Wolfgang Howlerson. Brother-in-law to Whitney Howlerson. Adopted son/son-in-law to the late Freya Howlerson. Back Story--Early Family Life Steve isn't really a meanie. It seems that way but he has feelings too. Originally, he was supposed to move to North Creek with his twin sister Samantha. But she died in a car accident on the way back from the moving company place. Steve was forced to move to North Creek alone. The further shocker--which is found out later in the series--was that Steve was Bob's brother. Steve was the son of the rich Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Their names are not revealed but in the 2011 Father's Day Special, Bob describes that his birth parents were young and shoved him off to adoption. Now, they were rich and had two other kids with each other. Bob also said that the old man Earl was his biological grandfather, making Earl Harris, Steve's grandfather. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, Troy suffers as well and is technically Steve's nephew. Steve is open to the idea of letting Troy in the home with open arms but Troy is still psychotic and manaical, refusing the family's advantages. Personality and Appearance. At first, Steve seems mean to most of the readers. Then, it's hard how to feel. Steve's exhibited everything: rudeness, anger, sadness, happiness, and politeness. It's confusing for readers to interpret Steve's attitude. Anyways, Steve has longer, shoulder/ear length hair in the first book. In the second book, he's cut his hair short. In the second book, he's become more sensitive but his old mean ways sometimes jump out in certain parts of the chapter. But in no way is he abusive. Actually, he is Mariah's shield. He protects her when she has her emotional moments. Perfection and the Hacker 1's Plot and Steve's Role in It. (There are spoilers below!) When Steve first moves to North Creek, he's a hacker from Wild World County. Used to the AR generators, he's unaccustomed to the new ones. Overall, he gets a very poor reception from Mariah. She wants to kick him out of town and treats him poorly, whining over every little thing he does. In turn, Steve becomes jerky, opening the gates frequently and ordering Royal Crowns from giveaways. This undermined Mariah's authority around town and only raised her worry that her town was going to get destroyed. Ordering the crowns also made Steve rich quicker, giving all the other animals an idea on how to pursue the North Creek Dream. That dream that Mariah worked so hard to accomplish: the paid-off home, GracieGrace furniture. Steve made it look like it was easy. It wasn't. But he made it easy and that infuriated Mariah. After Steve receives his new generators at the Town Hall and gives away to recycling or whatnot, Steve receives a visit from his good friend A.J. The two explore town and mess around the villager colors. It is really unmentioned except the DLC used over the course of the visit. At the end of the visit however, A.J. uses Steve's new generator to climb the cliffs. Something goes wrong with the generator and A.J. falls, being killed instantly. Steve is upset over the loss of his best friend and feels somewhat empty after the event. One day, Wolfgang and Mariah sneak in his house to demolish his new generators. Steve doesn't replace them but realizes they're the culprits, pulling himself further away from society. So he doesn't know when Bob invades the town, and Wolfgang dives in front of Nook to save him from the boomerang. While by himself, he has a mysterious dream of Wolfgang being in the hospital but doesn't think anything of it. He stays to himself and doesn't really talk to anyone. This could be taken many different ways: as a way of mourning over A.J., depression over the loss of A.J., or rudeness or aloofness over the rest of the villagers in town. When Steve finally hears about all that happens, he rushes to the bus stop, just in time to see Mariah, Wolfgang and Boone get off the bus. He makes amends, apologizing. Mariah apologizes to him as well. Copper soon tells them later in the day that they all have subpoenas for Bob's trial. Steve testifies and even is with Mariah when she finds the dead body of Tori Caballus--one of the jurors--outside Mariah's door. The next day, they all say that Bob did it; but there is physical evidence Bob did not. Steve sticks close by Mariah as she receives strange phone calls and notes. He becomes a close friend. He is suspicious of Kicks but reluctantly allows him to work on the case. He is also suspicious of why the skunk was ex-communciated. But when he goes to confront Governor Webel with Shrunk and Kicks, they are taken away to Animal Haven, some kind of island with weird people, they accessed through an underground porthole. On the way, one of the guards shoves Dr. Shrunk into a wall viciously and dies. Meanwhile, Steve is with Kicks for a short time but then separated. After a bit, the man enters a bowling tournament against an eager bull--the current champion--named Angus. During the bowling tournament, a fire breaks out all over the island. Turns out, Kicks, under a psychotic trance, set off that fire. Steve tries to save Angus but Angus was sticking around so he could get his silver bowling ball back. Steve was forced to leave the bowling alley but no one can go in and get Angus; so he dies in the fire. Somehow, Steve feels responsible. ((In the Shore Specials Series, Steve runs into Rodeo, Angus's son, and makes amends. Rodeo feels resentful because he feels the family made money off of his father's death. As a result, feeling guilty, Steve spends the whole day with Rodeo just hanging out and doing guy things. He was neglecting his family, not spending any time with them on that day. Later, Steve goes back and apologizes) In the aftermath of the fire, Kicks dies. Steve is only mildly hurt and Mariah finds him. They are able to catch a county helicopter back to North Creek. After that, everything ends happily. In the final chapter, Steve is going on a picnic with Mariah and Wolfgang. It could be perceived that on this picnic, Steve either asked Mariah to marry or date him. Coming soon! ~Perfection and the Hacker 2's Plot and Steve's Role in It